Money Can't buy Love
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: The students of Hillwood high are getting ready for prom, but there's a problem, Rhonda wants to go with Harold but her parents wont let her. better summery inside. [RhondaXHarold] please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I bring you a new story, but it's a prequal to "The Photograph", In that Rhonda and Harold's story was done in a couple setences, but I want to expand on that story, so here it goes, I hope you enjoy it. (A/N: this a short story maybe 3 or so chapters, we'll see what happens)

* * *

Hey Arnold

"Money Can't By Love"

Chapter 1

It's May, the students of Hillwood High are busy preparing for the prom, and the senior class is also in preparations for the senior trip to Disneyland Resort scheduled after graduation. However, tonight with all worries aside most everyone went to the football game to cheer on the home team. All the guys from Harold, Sid, Stinky, Arnold and Gerald were on the football team and tonight was the last game of the year so everything was on the line. Helga was a couple rows behind Rhonda and leaned over to Phoebe. "What is she doing here? She's not into sports." She ask her long time friend. "Who knows Helga." Phoebe answered. Helga just continued watching the game while focusing one her beloved.

Rhonda watched on to what played out before her, it was the school football team, against a rival high school. The teams were the Hillwood Eagles versus the Bloomington Bruins, the game was in the 4th quarter, and Hillwood was in the lead by 6 points. The crowd cheered on their team as the game continued. Even though Rhonda didn't care too much for the game she did find something she liked and that was Harold playing in the game, he had become the captain and was doing a good job at it too. Harold threw a pass to Arnold who was the quarterback because of his speed, he made his way past the opposition, no could touch him because he reacted too quickly and eventually made a touch down for his team. The crowd cheered wildly, except for Rhonda who kept her eyes on Harold, she just couldn't get over how he looked. He may not be the most intellectual person on the planet, but he made up for it.

Soon later the game was over, and the Hillwood Eagles walked off to the lockers congratulating each other, as well as some of the students that made their way down to the field. Rhonda waited out side the lockers for Harold, then he came walking out and noticed her. "Hey Rhonda what are you doing here?" he asked. "You did great out there Harold." Harold smiled and they each hugged each other, just glad to be together. Harold looked into her eyes, "So have you told your parents about us yet?" Just then Rhonda pulled away ashamed. "Not quite, you see they have a problem with me not seeing someone as wealthy as me and…" Harold hung his head low. "I see." Was all he could say, Rhonda moved her hand to left up his chin and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me Harold, there's nothing that my parents can say or do to keep me away from you." He smiled a little at her new found optimism.

The next day Rhonda was walking with her friends Nadine and Lila, they were talking about the latest in fashion. "Do you like my designer dress it's the latest thing in Paris." Nadine spoke up on a different subject, "Rhonda who are you going to go with to the prom?" asked Nadine. "I don't know, maybe I'll go with Harold to the prom. He is captain of the football team you know." Nadine and Lila nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going with Sid." Said Nadine, then Lila spoke up. "I'm ever so sure I'm going with Stinky to the prom." Then the bell rang for them to get to there next class so they each went to there next class, Rhonda had economics next and so headed off for her class.

When she got there, she could see Harold sitting at his usual seat near by the back window of the second story of the two story building. She took her place two rows back ready for another day. As time passed, Rhonda could notice Harold smiling at her from time to time and she would smile back to him. Soon class was over and everyone left the room but as Rhonda was leaving Harold caught up with her in the hall. "Rhonda wait up." She stopped and turned to see Harold walking up to her. "Yeah Harold?" she asked. He suddenly felt more nervous then when he has to face down a 200 pound defensive line man. "Rhonda, I was…I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me?" he asked Rhonda smiled and hugged Harold. "I'd like that Harold." They hugged each other awhile before they had to go to there next class.

Later that day Rhonda was home playing tennis with her parents, Rhonda kept up her defense and was leading in the game by 3. When the game was over Buckley walked over to Rhonda. "Good game Rhonda, you certainly are getting better." She smiled a little. "Thanks daddy" Then he stopped in his tracks. "What is it daddy?" she asked, and then he looked to her. "I just remembered, I wanted to wait to later to tell you, but we found someone for you to take to prom." Rhonda was in shock, why did her parents do this to her, she thought. "What do you mean?" He continued. "Well Rhonda, we set you up on a date with Lyle Fergesson." Rhonda felt like screaming, but she couldn't, not here anyway, so she just nodded and went off to her room, she hardly knew Lyle and the only reason they set her up was because of his parent's wealth.

Meanwhile Harold was with Sid and Stinky at the arcade, Sid was playing "Run Away Bus" but wasn't doing a good job, he kept crashing into things, then the bus crashed and the game over sign popped up. "Boy howdy Sid you sure do stink at that game." Sid got out if the seat. "Tell me something I don't know." He said rolling his eyes. Sid and Stinky could see an abnormally happy look on Harold's face. "Hey Harold what's up with you?" asked Sid, Harold looked to his two friends. "You won't believe it you guys, but I'm taking Rhonda to the prom. I have some money saved up, and I going to rent a limo." Sid and Stinky looked at each other than back to Harold. "I reckon Rhonda can afford a limo with her lunch money, so why rent one?" Harold shrugged. "Just because Stinky, I want to, for her." By now, Sid and Stinky thought Harold lost his mind. "Whatever Harold, I have to get going anyway. I'll see you guys later." Sid said before he left. "I guess I'll be going too Harold, see ya later." With that, Stinky left too, leaving Harold at the Arcade.

"I don't want to go with Lyle, I want to go with Harold." Said Rhonda with anger starting to rise in her voice. "Listen Rhonda, we just want what's best for—" Rhonda interrupted. "Best for me? How do you know what's best for me?" He father rose his hands defensively. "Now calm down, you're just going to have to tell this Harold character you're not interested in going and then you can go with Lyle." "But I don't know Lyle, he could be a creep for all I know." Buckley took a deep breath. "Listen Rhonda, he comes from a very distinguished family, and I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman." Rhonda crossed her arms trying to show that she is upset with the whole situation. "Now if you don't go with Lyle, then I'm afraid your money will be cut off." Rhonda became really upset now, "You can't do that, how am I going to get my latest fashions?" he just gave her a look like he was saying it wasn't his problem. Rhonda let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll go with Lyle." She hated this but what could she do, and with that she went up to her room and tomorrow she would give the news to Harold.

* * *

So what do you think so far, I will get the next chapter as soon as I can or if I get enough reviews, so please let me know what you think, thank you. 

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, well this is it the conclusion to "Money Can't Buy Love" 

First I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

And I like to thank inJenn for your review as well, I also hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

And now I bring you the last chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"Money Can't Buy Love"

Chapter 2

The next day during lunch Harold was sitting with Sid and Stinky eating pizza when Rhonda came walking up to him. Sid and Stinky noticed her and signaled to Harold. "Hey Harold." Said Sid and nodded for him to look behind him, Harold turned to see Rhonda behind him. "Ah Harold could I talk to you alone?" she asked as she looked to Sid and Stinky. Harold was puzzled to say the least but she must have something to say that she didn't want them to hear. "Hey guys could you gives a moment?" Sid and Stinky looked to each other. "Okay." Said Sid, "Okie Dokie" said Stinky and they both got up from the table and left to leave them alone. Harold looked to Rhonda once Sid and Stinky left. "Okay there gone, what is it Rhonda?" Rhonda suddenly became nervous and afraid. "Well you see, ah…I can't…" Harold became worried. "Can't what?" he asked. "I can't go with you to prom." Harold felt his heart break suddenly right then and there. "But…Why Rhonda?" She hung her head low in shame. "I just can't, okay?" A single tear started to form but before Harold could see it, she ran off trying not to let anyone see her cry.

Harold sat there dumbfounded, just than the guys noticed Rhonda leave so they came back to the table. "So what did she want?" asked Sid. Harold looked down at his plate. "Ah I think I lost my appetite." Then he just left the table and his lunch sitting there. Sid and Stinky looked at each other concerned for their best friend. "What do you think happened Stinky?" asked Sid. "I don't know, I reckon whatever it is, it's not good." Sid nodded in agreement for seeing Harold just leave his food like that wasn't like him at all. "What should we do?" Sid asked again. "I think Arnold would know what to do." Sid smiled lightly. "That's a good idea Stinky, Arnold might know what to do." They headed off to find Arnold before the bell rang. A minute later they found Gerald and Arnold sitting down at a table closest to the soda machines. "Hey Arnold." Called out Sid, Arnold looked up to see Sid and Stinky quickly walking up to their table. Gerald, turned to see who it was, Sid and Stinky stopped and sat down at the table. Arnold was curious. "What is guys?" he asked. Sid and Stinky looked to each other to see who would say it, then Sid nodded, and turned to face Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, something has Harold really down, just a couple minutes ago after Rhonda talked to him, he said he lost his appetite and just left his lunch on the table." Arnold looked off to side thinking about what he just heard. "Hmm," he looked back Sid and Stinky. "Do you think Rhonda turned him down for the prom, because I happen to remember him always talking about Rhonda during practice." Stinky and Sid nodded in agreement. "I reckon your right Arnold, but what do we do now?" Arnold shrugged. "I don't know Stinky, and it's not our right to interfere with Harold, and Rhonda's personal life. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Both of them nodded again. "Yeah, I guess you're right Arnold, well lunch is almost over, I better get going I got computer class next and I want to grab a good one, see ya Arnold." "Later Sid" Then Sid left off to early. Then the bell rang giving the signal for everyone to get back to class. "Well I'll talk to later Stinky." He said and waved bye to Stinky. "See ya later Arnold." Then Stinky left to catch up with Harold for their next class.

Harold looked at the clock above the board, only one more minute till the bell rang, and finally he'll be out of here. What felt like an eternity finally passed and the bell rang signaling the students that school was over for the day. As he walked home from school he figured he make a stop at the diner, maybe a good yahoo soda will calm him down, it always had in the past. All the while he made his way he couldn't stop thinking about Rhonda and what she said to him, his mind was racked with questions, 'How could she do this to me?' he asked himself, he just couldn't figure it out. However he would get his answer, though it wasn't the one he expected. Just as he was about to enter the diner he spotted Rhonda with someone else, 'who is that guy? And what is he doing with her?' he thought to himself. The guy started laughing at apparently was a good joke, Rhonda didn't seem to bothered by being with him, this was enough for Harold so he turned around left, but as he walked away Rhonda glanced behind her to see Harold leaving, she hated this, but part of her didn't want to loose her privileges.

Time passed by like normal until it was the day of the prom, all the students of Hillwood high have longed for this moment, some of them hoping to discover a little more while others simply wanted to have a good time and create lasting memories. Harold was in his room finishing up the last touches on his tux when a knock came to his door, "Come in." he said as his dad walked in. "Ah son the limo you rented is here, are you sure you want to do this?" Harold turned to face his dad. "I'm sure, I paid to have the limo for one night and I'm gonna use it." Jerry shrugged. "If that's what you want, I'll see you when you get home son." "Okay dad, see you later." With that Harold headed out the door to the waiting limo, some would have called him crazy for sticking with the limo even though he had no one to go with. Meanwhile Rhonda was getting ready to head out to the prom when a knock came to the door. "Come." The door slid open, it was her mother, "Rhonda darling, Lyle is here to pick you up." "Okay, I'll be right down." So she left to wait for Rhonda downstairs. A few minutes later Rhonda made her way down stairs and there her family and Lyle waited for her. "You look radiant Rhonda." Said Lyle. "Thanks, you look good yourself." Lyle nodded and held out his arm for Rhonda. "Shall we?" Rhonda hesitated for a second before linking arms with Lyle and heading out the door to Lyle's car that was just parked outside.

A short time later everyone had showed up to the prom that was being held in the school's gym. The gym was decorated all over, balloons were on all the walls, The bleachers were folded in to give more room for everyone, and a platform was set up one end of the gym were a small band played and the punch was food was set up on the other end. The place was filled with teenagers, all talking and laughing, and the ones in the middle of the gym were dancing to the music, Harold was just sitting down near the punch bowl when Stinky and Sid walked up. "Hey Harold." Said Sid as he walked up to the punch. Harold looked up to them. "I've been better. Now will you leave me alone." Sid and Stinky looked to each other and shrugged. "Okay I reckon we'll leave alone Harold, see you later." Sid said good bye to and they leach left to rejoin their dates. For a moment Harold looked around, "That's funny, Rhonda isn't here yet." He said to himself, despite that fact that she stood him up, she would at least show up. He became curios and left to look outside. It was slightly cool outside, night had already fallen as he walked around, seeing if he could see her.

All the while, Rhonda was sitting in Lyle's car not too far away from where Harold was at. "So Rhonda, mind if we just sit here for a while?" "I don't care." Lyle noticed how she was upset. "What's wrong? Old boyfriend on you mind?" she kept her gaze on the dash board. "You could say that." Lyle leaned in closer. "Well I'm just going have to fix that, I'll make you forget all about him." Rhonda didn't notice how close he was until she felt his breath on her neck, and she became more uncomfortable by this. "Lyle please, I'm-" Lyle silenced her with a kiss and then he back away. "Not ready? Oh I think you are." He continued his advances while ignoring Rhonda's resistance. "Please Lyle, not like this." She was silenced again by another kiss, she tried to scream but she wasn't able to. She could feel his hands going places they weren't supposed to be and she was become frightened and scared.

But just as Harold was walking by he noticed a commotion going on in a car, and at first he felt like he was the only person who didn't have anyone, but his thoughts were shattered by a sudden scream from the car. She had managed to let out a scream but was slapped a second later. But it was too late Harold was already on his way, and he rushed faster when he recognized the voice, it was Rhonda and she was in trouble. When he reach the car he tried to open the door, but is was lock and from inside he saw the terror stricken look on Rhonda's face. He looked around and found a small branch from the tree a few feet and picked it up. Suddenly he broke the glass of the diver side window and opened the door, and with all his anger and rage, he pulled him while yelling. "Get your damn hands off her." Lyle fell to the ground, and looked back up to Harold, he tried to run but Harold snagged his collar and pulled him back into a punch and knock him out. Rhonda quickly got out of the car and rushed to Harold. "Thank god you showed up Harold." Harold turned to face Rhonda who was now crying from the ordeal, she looked up to him. "I'm sorry Harold, it's my parents that made me go out with Lyle, they threatened to take away my privileges." Harold wrapped his arms around her. "Now I don't care what daddy does, because I'm not leaving you." Harold looked into her tear soaked eyes and brushed a tear away. "It's okay now." Rhonda pulled back and looked over her appearance. "Could you take me home Harold, I don't want to be seen like this." Harold nodded. "Sure, the limo is just over there.

He helped her to the limo and they both left the prom together. Inside the limo Rhonda was in Harold's Arms, and as he looked at her he notice one of her straps was broken so he took out his corsage and tied it to the broken strap, Rhonda looked up smiling. "I love you Harold." "I love you too Rhonda, and I'll never stop loving you." He leaned in for a kiss, Rhonda felt like she was in heaven because she was with the one she loved and cared for, and learned that all the money in the world could buy what she had right now. Time passes as they show up at her home, and they each get out of the limo. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harold." Then he pulled her in for another hug. "You know Rhonda, I'm gonna hug and kiss you and I'll never be able to let go." Rhonda smiled as she kissed they kissed again and from that moment on they Rhonda didn't care what her family said, she was happy and with the man she loved and that was that mattered to her, and the future for the young couple looked a bright as ever.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Please let me know.  



End file.
